Pliomopia
Designation: Pliomopia Government Type: Glorious Dictatorship Location: Pacific (Centeral Continental Neloia) Currency: Takka Population: Alien Robot Commies Ruler: Vorkma Naissru Vorkma Naissru (52~~, Vork Web ) The Past: It was a germanic tribe (even though it wasn’t in the germany area) from 1238 to 1925 Where it sided with the Prussians and Mongolians, it also supports Tibet, leading to a very bad relationship with "Big China". It Has a history with cults, and seems to undergo a revolution every other week. Bio: Ruled by one man; The Great Vorkma Naissru . There are several smaller groups who are “in charge” of smaller “States”. They may make suggestions to Vorkma Naissru, but these ideas will be rejected, because the smaller groups are pointless, and only exist so that the people of pliomopia will think they have freedom, and then those people will praise His Honor more. They are the driving force of the North Korean Economy and are against: USA, Canada, and Bigtopia. Pliomopia comes from the small tribal civilization that got big. Pliomopia was a deciding force in WWI, WWII, The Vietnam War, and the Korean War, despite the tribe being a peaceful one, as a country they are quite the opposite. As their relationship with Everything became more bitter, they became more unique, Turning to Autocracy, Industrialism, Income Equality, and Utter Communism. They have a Trade Alliance with both Russia and North Korea to this day, They plan to annex Bigtopia. They have loads of spies living in almost every part of the world, posing as Teachers, Agents, Writers, Political Figures- and more, and are planning the economic collapse of all who oppose them. With their hatred of the Bigtopians, no-one knows what they pill do next to anger their enemy. They have also created their own language that is mandatory for children to learn in school. The language is called “Governmental Pliomopian” by them and other countries. So as it seems, the country has 10 official languages! Once again avoiding World ideals, they had made their own currency called “Takka” as their currency at this point, and thanks to a booming economy, all of their cash is printed in house, and stays there. All eternal trades made by civilians is banned. Shortly after destroying the Beivosk, the country was established as a Glorious dictatorship again. Being ruled at this point seeming demi-god Vorkma Naissru. He is still the glorious leader to this day. Throughout the first and second World Wars, the country really wasn’t quite “Participating” in it, but they fueled the USSR and sent troops to push against Nazi Germany, by hijacking their food and weapons shipments in times of confusion during the latter of the two wars. To this day, Pliomopia has taken part in 28 wars, which gained them their reputation. Because of Many Laws, a Strong Justice System, and Massive Support of said system, Pliomopia has a crime rate of 0.65%, and tons die thanks to it. Pliomopia does not have prisons though, they have pits. Their country’s government couldn’t be better, and is looking for new things for science and technology in the modern era, while still avoiding everything from Bigtopia, the US, Japan, South Korea, Modern Democratic China, New Colian, India, the UK, most of Europe, and Canada. Pliomopia has allied itself with the nation of Buttenhagen, and has began mass manufacturing the drug; Modo. In 1984 Pliomopia joins the FCFC alliance, or “Fascist Communist Force of Coalition”, with Llki Lal representing the country as one of the alliance’s Representative- this FCFC would become The Nelois Confederacy. Pliomopian Dictator Vorkma Naissru has been elected oligarch… of another country . He truly is a demi-god. The country’s relationship with A plan was been devised by Vorkma Naissru to make the populous to love patriotism of Pliomopia. The project was to be known as ‘Tcejopr Htade’, and it worked. Glorious Dictator: Vorkma Naissru Buttenhagen Representative: Joey Jenkins Happenter Dum Gumbera Representative: Dr. Kravlok The Technological Kingdom of Pliomopia is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by His Honor with an iron fist, and renowned for its deadly medical pandemics, free-roaming dinosaurs, and zero percent divorce rate. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless population of 2.547 billion Plioyards are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The medium-sized, corrupt, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, although Law & Order, Administration, and Education are also considered important, while Environment and Spirituality are ignored. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Malardias. The average income tax rate is 67.6%. The frighteningly efficient Plioyard economy, worth 512 trillion Gold Coins a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is an enormous, deeply entrenched, broadly diversified black market in Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology, Uranium Mining, and Woodchip Exports. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is an amazing 201,028 Gold Coins, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.6 times as much as the poorest. Astronomers are flocking to Pliomopia to take advantage of its clear night skies, on-call doctors who check their pagers during movies are banned from cinemas for life, squeaky high prepubescent voices recite the patriotic poem "Hail to The Leader!" before each meal, and failed genetic experiments wreak havoc as they roam the countryside. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Pliomopia's national animal is the Mammoth, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is Pliomopian Sikhism. The Soviet Socialist Republik Of Pliomopia seems to currently be a Iron fist consumerists, with a barren, inhospitable climate. Slavery is legal, Aircraft is banned, and its civillians are constantly watched by the government. It does not hold any democratic elections. Currently, Political freedom is outlawed and Economy is frighteningly big.. The current most cause of death is disappearance although Cancer and Heart disease also kill. Pliomopia is currently in The Nelois Confederacyand is the founder of the Nelois.The current economy of Pliomopia is Frightening. The economy is mostly powered by State Owned industry, but the black market also plays a big part in Pliomopias economy. The government spends the most money on Defense and Law & Order. It is in the top 2% for Secularism, and top 3% in Black Market and Corruption. The economy was always high and just went higher, though Civil Rights and Political Freedoms are very low. The leader of Pliomopia is The Peoples Military Dictator, Vorkma Naissru. There is no religion in Pliomopia currently and there will never be, their countries religion is atheism. The capital is a massive fortress city called Malardias. Current Laws (Constitutional Rights) HISTORICAL EDUCATION Bigtopian propaganda is not allowed. No Bigtopian teachers. Only Pliomopian teachers allowed to teach at Middle School and above. The historical education must glorify Pliomopia in every way. We won all wars. BORDER CONTROL AND OBJECTS OF SUCH MATTER Everything bordering Pliomopia that is not Maxtopia is to be considered the enemy. Speakers are to be connected to the PGMWS and blast the "News at all times" When not blasting news, blast the Pliomopian Anthem Palästinalied (In Pliomopian). Autocracy The nation does not hold democratic elections. Feudalism The nation practices a feudal system of lords and serfs. State Press Only state-controlled media is permitted. No Dissent Public protests are illegal. Pledge of Allegiance The daily singing of an anthem or reciting of a pledge is compulsory in schools. Society Permanent Marriage Divorce is illegal. No Adultery Adultery is prohibited by law. Atheism Religious worship is prohibited. Compulsory Organ Harvesting Citizens have no say in the medical use of their bodies after death. AI Personhood Artificial beings are legally recognized citizens. Parental Licensing Citizens must acquire a license in order to have children. No Smoking Smoking is prohibited, even in private. Law & Order Capital Punishment Citizens may be executed for crimes. Corporal Punishment Criminals may be ordered to undergo physical punishment. Conscription A period of military service is compulsory for all citizens. No Judiciary The nation has abolished the court system. No Prison Jails and prisons are not employed. ID Chips Citizens are administered an under-the-skin ID chip. Economy Socialism Industry is owned and run by the government in a centrally planned economy. No Internet Citizens may not connect to the Internet. Slavery Slavery is legal. Affirmative Action Organizations are required to meet demographic quotas. Space Program The nation runs a space program. No Aircraft Aircraft are banned. Metricism The state mandates the use of the metric system. International Weapons of Mass Destruction The nation claims the legal right to use WMDs. No Immigration Foreigners cannot become residents. No Emigration BASIC LAWS 1. No civilians owning firearms. 2. Civilians can be hurt, or killed by the military at anytime. 3. The disabled whom are useless to our glorious nation shall be hunted and killed. 4. Those with no physical disablilties shall become slaves. 5. Those who are psychotic are considered to be normal and shall be enlisted in the military. 6. Copying of Takkas are punishable by death on sight. 7. Any attempts to bypass The PGMWS. Clothing laws (This list is no longer accurate as of 1986) Acceptable clothing/looks: These are the clothes that are perfectly fine to wear in Pliomopia. * Any colour polo * Any colour khakis * Any inoffensive hat * Any inoffensive t-shirt * Jeans Unacceptable clothing/looks These are clothes that we feel would damage Pliomopians reputation as a orderly nation/ or other reasons. * Socks with sandles * Anything defacing the country or the glorious leader * bullet proof vest * military uniform * stained clothing * Anything with a dog on it * Anything a sane person would deem not acceptable in society. * Denim Jackets. * ANYTHING ELSE IS FINE TO WHERE UNLESS SAID SO BY A LOCAL OR GUARD/SOLDIER. * WHEN BECOMING A CITIZEN YOU WILL BE GIVEN 17 OF EACH ACCEPTABLE CLOTHING OFFICIAL (PUBLIC PROPAGANDA) OVERVIEW * Tribes started at a a island in the east pacific, one tribe slowly becoming more and more technologically advanced and corrupt than the other tribes. This happened at approximently 698 BCE. * The tribe named itself the "Wahakan" and developed a autocracy. Happened around 296 BCE. * A explosion of population happened and they stopped making tipi's and also were introduced to Iron and Other metals and entered a Iron Age. 1298 CE. * They devoloped a middle age military, the dictator, called the "Watanakish" started to develop banners and other things. 1408 CE * A age of isolation comes across Wahakan and kills the other tribes. 1499 CE * People from other civilizations come and try to take the island for themselves, natives are aggresive. 1575 * Huge areas develop a plague they called "Mumutos" from the colonizers and are very weak now. 1835 * People take advantage of Mumutos and take over Watanakish. 1897 * Yados Hayana comes from Maxtopia and into the tribes and founds Pliomopia, The native word for Power and strength. 1923 * Yados Hayana gets assassinated by a native with a blow dart from a scorpion called the "Vieca". 1925 * A war breaks out against the natives and the Pliomopians. 1931 * Natives lose the war, the current leader: Kesu Hatanu, trips and falls into a pit of bamboo spikes and dies. 1947 * Natives are taken prisoner and killed, some escape and make a culture based around murder. 1958 * Pliomopia goes into the way it is today. 2007 * The Beivosk, A before secret group has taken Pliomopia. 2018 * Beivosk destroyed, Pliomopia has many groups claiming to be the heir to the original leaders. 2018 * We check the ID's of every claim, we found W'ne Dnagr Redale, a perfect match, very similar ID's to Yados Hayana. W'ne Dnagr Redale is the new leader. 2018 * W'ne Dnagr Redale gets killed by a Beivosk Agent then the agent gets publically executed. 2018 * W'ne had a heir luckily, so at 29 years old, Vorkma Naissru becomes the new dictator, Hurrah! (Although in reality Vorkma had been puppeteering his public rise to power as the nation's leader for centuries, his life prolonged by secred medicines.) WENEWOSHIN CULTS & CULTURAL CONFUSION "Wenewoshin" The Native Wahakan Culture developed in 1958 from the native survivors of the other natives of Wahakan being killed by Pliomopia. Wenewoshin is a strange culture and not much is known about it due to parts of it. Any attempts to understand what this "Culture" in was met by every reporter being brutally murdered when they tried to record. We can understand from sattelite view that the way they kill is by putting wooden nails into the victim, tied to a complex shape being made out of metals, then the wooden nails being burned. But sometimes the person will be kept alive if they converted to one of them. They will have words in Wahakanese burned into their skin and will put tribal symbols on their body with a strange clay-like substance. We also understand that they shoot extremely poisonous darts at anybody that has or is doing the following: Has a weapon. Makes rapid movement. Having a 1958 Standard Pliomopian Armed Forces Suit on. Not alone. Has a camera. Has any peice of technology that is unknown or dangerous to them. That is all that is known about Wenewoshin. As of 2018 Wenewoshin has been destroyed. SUPPOSED CULTURAL / ANCIENT HISTORICAL ORIGINS (ATA#789) There Once was a man, he ruled La’aipomo’oi with an Iron Fist, taught by one unknown individual that has immense power over everything, the man who was taught was named Taesho Waiha’aniakib Lwi Aventus Comkustis . The man was eventually caught by the High King Of La’aipotg and was sent on 5 Trials, he had to accept, he was sent out to his first mission; to kill a Mammoth with his bare hands, he took it by its tusks and ripped them out, oh the glorious beast screamed, he then used the severed tusks to stab the mammoth to death. The High King was impressed, and sent him out on his 2nd trial; rebuild the entire Bidak Palace, he did so with extreme power and in the end it was built so greatly, the building would last for millions of years. His 3rd trial was to eliminate a entire nation; Atlantis to be specific, he went to the grand city state and he challenged the King Of Atlantis to a Duel, the king knew him very well, everybody did. He accepted and before you could even say “Holy Shit” the kings head was not on his shoulders! Then one after one, each building was destroyed and the entire population of Atlantis was homeless, those who accepted became people of La’aipomo’oi. Those who didn’t were left to die, they tried to stop the massive floods caused by Taesho Comkustis. List of Leaders Name: Yados Hayana Fate: Assassinated Death date: 1925 Birth date: 16, 3, 1899 Place of birth: Yodan Hospital, Maxtopia Place of death: Yakon, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 1923 (1623) Achievments: Founded Pliomopia, started to make it the orderly nation it is now. Children: None Name: Kesu Hatanu Fate: Accident Death date: 1947 Birth date: 17, 10, 1920 Place of birth: Bidak Palace, Pliomopia Place of death: Malardias, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 1931 (1744) Achievments: Continued making Pliomopia stronger and more orderly, made the first 7 laws. Children: Yashra Hatanu Name: Yashra Hatanu Fate: Old age Death date:2006 Birth date: 1936 Place of birth: Bidak Palace, Pliomopia Place of death: Jeulo Hospital, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 1958 (1798) Achievments: Made laws 8-14, finished creating the military Pliomopia has today. Children: Bida Hatanu, Yakon Hatanu, Bamda Hatanu Name: Urdik Hayu Fate: Lung & Skin Cancer Death date: 2009 Birth date: 1979 Place of birth: Saundas, Pliomopia Place of death: Fifan Corp Reactor, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 2007 (1800) Achievments: Put industrialzation into Pliomopia, put in Pliomopias first Nuclear Reactor, Fifan Corps Reactor, finished making the government building in Malardias, the Bidak Palace. Children: none Name: Firid Hak Fate: Attacked by Dog Death date: 2016 Birth date: 16, 7, 1992 Place of birth: Malardias, Pliomopia Place of death: Yakon, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 2010 (1820) Achievments: Won multiple wars against other nations, created many new citys, put multiple more industrys in Pliomopia, Created more branches of the government. Children: Feraha Hak, John Hak, Boddask Hak. Name: Yashe Hak Fate: Overthrown Death date: 2018 Birth date: 1992 Place of birth: Bidak Palace, Pliomopia Place of death: Trugon, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 2016/2017 (1830) Achievments: Won more wars, opened the country, developed WMD's, created laws 15-20. Children: Deskade Hak. Name: Bial Beivosk Fate: Executed Death date: 2018 Birth date: Unknown Place Of Birth: Yebadad Forest, Pliomopia Place of death: Mashka Square, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 2018 (1880) Achievments: Overthrew old government Children: None Name: Du'un Fel Fate: Executed Death date: 2018 Birth date: 1945 Place of birth: Tek City, Pliomopia Place of death: Malardias, Pliomopia Time when person took authority: 2018 (1900) Achievements: This scum did nothing good! Name: W'ne Dnagr Redale Fate:CIA Assassination Death date: 2019 Birth Date: 1989 Place of birth: Malardias, Pliomopia Place of death: Bidak Palace Time when person took authority: 2018 (1933) Achievements: Overthrew Scum names Du'un, Removed Religion from Pliomopia. Name: Vorkma Naissru Fate: ???? Death date: ???? Birthdate: 1971 Place of Birth: Bikkabjab, Pliomopia Place of Death: ???? Time when person took authority: 2019 (1969) Achievements: Achieved Godhood, Allied with Buttenhagen, Allied with Happenter Dun Gumrebra, Colonized Msidilio, Installed Communism. Name: PR-A999 Fate: ???? Death Date: ???? Birth Date: 2022 Place Of Birth: Adi Noit. HQ Place Of Death: ???? Time when person took authority: 2022 (2028) Achievements: Current Leader, Immortality, Installed Martial Law Name: Vorkma Naissru Fate: ???? Death date: ???? Birthdate: 1971 Place of Birth: Bikkabjab, Pliomopia Place of Death: ???? Time when person took authority: 2028 Achievements: See Vorkma Naissru List of Pliomopian Conflicts & Utilized Weapons PNM = Pliomopian Nuclear Missile PPL = Pliomopian Plasma Landmine WDH = War Drone Heli HOLT = Human Operated Lazer Tank PSU = Pliomopian Soldier Unit HOWM = Human Operated War Mech PNM-0001-0004: Missing PNM-0005-1098: Used in Plio-Bigtopian War PPL-0001-0285: Used in Plio-Bigtopian War WDH-0001-6786: Operational HOLT-0001-8971: Operational PSU-0001-9164: Dead, missing, Operational HOWM-0001-9038: Operational, Destroyed Total Human Casualties: 4827 Plio-Arsopian War PNM = Pliomopian Nuclear Missile PPL = Pliomopian Plasma Landmine WDH = War Drone Heli HOLT = Human Operated Lazer Tank PSU = Pliomopian Soldier Unit HOWM = Human Operated War Mech PNM-1099-2780: Used in Plio-Arsopian War, Missing PPL-0286-1589: Used in Plio-Arsopian War, Operational WDH-6787-8092: Operational, Destroyed HOLT-8972-9250: Operational, Destroyed PSU-9165-9925: Missing, Operational HOWM-9039-9856: Destroyed, Missing, Operational Plio-Vosk War PNM = Pliomopian Nuclear Missile PPL = Pliomopian Plasma Landmine WDH = War Drone Heli HOLT = Human Operated Lazer Tank PSU = Pliomopian Soldier Unit HOWM = Human Operated War Mech PNM 2781-2898: Missing PPL 1600-1729: Used, Deactivated WDH 8093-8325: Captured, destroyed HOLT 9251-9520: Destroyed PSU 9926-10034: Killed, Prisoner, Missing HOWM 9857-9924: Destroyed Pliomopian Freedom War PNM = Pliomopian Nuclear Missile PPL = Pliomopian Plasma Landmine WDH = War Drone Heli HOLT = Human Operated Lazer Tank PSU = Pliomopian Soldier Unit HOWM = Human Operated War Mech PNM 3794: Used PNM 3785: Used PPL 5862-7256: Used WDH 6778-6890: Operational HOLT 4876-4881: Operational, Destroyed PSU 12385-15322: Operational, Killed HOWM 9895-10023: Operational, Destroyed N-DAY See N-Day Early Propaganda & Population Control Transmissions Transmission One _-Pliomopian-_ We ese eth suoirogl slarenge go dnse rieth spootr otin a evissma enozrwa, gniksri rieth sevil rfo rou Lufrednwo Noitna! Eth tmar tge dofo yreev yda, uyo tge to etareop lacinahcme Sdep-Bi! Uyo llwi evha a dnagr efli! Nijo eth Naipomoipl Ymar to go to yrogl! As snoisnte neewtbe us dan Eth Naipotgbi musc esiar, we tsmu go to smar dan esaercin rou redrbo noitcetopr! Eth PBP do sith, ronho meth tfo rieth taegr secivres to rou noitna! ♪ Rou Suoirogl Noitna Of Aipomoipl, We kolo otin eth gnidnuorrsu, Gniese lal eth htade, rwa, and dan enimfa as we dnast rou dragu tsniaag eth snairabrba. We detaefed eth Kseivlbo, Eth Snaiposar! We ese eth Suoirogl yda of eth den of eth Rwa, eth Wosn Etiwh rennba seifl in eth ysk.. ♪ (2X) ♪ We evha nese eth staerth, eth llaberfi tath Sesri noup us lal mofr eth egavsa! ♪ (Gnso Den) neth detaeore eth emsa sgnith litun eth den of eth yda _-English-_ We see the glorious generals go send their troops into a massive warzone, risking their lives for our Wonderful Nation! The army get food every day, you get to operate Mechanical Bi-Peds! You will have a grand life! Join the Pliomopian Army to go to glory! As tensions between us and The Bigtopian scum arise, we must go to arms and increase our border protection! The PBP do this, honor them for their great services to our nation! ♪ Rou Suoirogl Noitna Of Aipomoipl, We kolo otin eth gnidnuorrsu, Gniese lal eth htade, rwa, and dan enimfa as we dnast rou dragu tsniaag eth snairabrba. We detaefed eth Kseivlbo, Eth Snaiposar! We ese eth Suoirogl yda of eth den of eth Rwa, eth Wosn Etiwh rennba seifl in eth ysk.. ♪ (2X) ♪ We evha nese eth staerth, eth llaberfi tath Sesri noup us lal mofr eth egavsa! ♪ (Song End) then repeated the same things until the end of the day is exclusively in Pliomopian. The Pliomopian Anthem Glory to Pliomopia English Through the flames.. Through the ice.. From Malardias to Ashkta Pliomopia shall reign supreme! Glory to Pliomopia! Through the flames and the ice The Glory will stand! From beasts of Radiation to the Warriors of Gynostan.. Pliomopia will have them all! Glory to Pliomopia! Our country, the best country! We will reign supreme! The Capitalist pigs will never get to us! Glory to Pliomopia! Glory to our land! The peoples land! The Supreme land! Glory to Pliomopia! Glory to Pliomopia! GLORY! Pliomopian / Naipomoipl Hguorth eth semafl.. Hguorth eth eic.. Mofr Saidralma to Atkhas Aipomoipl llash ngire emerpsu Yrogl to Aipomoipl! Hguorth eth semafl dan eth eic Eth yrogl llwi dnast! Mofr eth stsabe of Noitaidra to eth Natsongy.. Aipomoipl llwi evha meth lal! Yrogl to Aipomoipl! Rou yrtnuco, eth tsbe yrtnuco! We llwi ngire emerpsu! Eth Tsilatipca sgpi llwi revne tge to us! Yrogl to Aipomoipl! Yrogl to rou dnla! Eth selpope dnla! Eth Emerpus dnla! Yrogl to Aipomoipl! Yrogl to Aipomoipl! YROGL!